


Dialogue

by AmbiBambiii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiBambiii/pseuds/AmbiBambiii
Summary: Vanderwood talks with the person on the other side of the camera.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know in my first work I said I wasn't planning on posting any more on this website but orz
> 
> I guess I'll post occasionally :") but no fics, just short oneshots.

“Is this 707?” The notebook read. Vanderwood, clearly not being Saeyoung, motioned the camera to shake left to right, notioning a reply of “no”. He watched as the person on the other side of the camera flip the notebook to the next page, scribbing away, before flipping it around and showing the camera once more.

“Vanderwood?” Even though they were just asking, Vanderwood couldn’t help but to smile, seeing their goofy and what seemed like a hopeful grin. He motioned the camera up and down, saying “yes”. Once they saw the camera nod, he could tell they looked relieved. It was cute, seeing their reaction over a simple conversation.

Even though they couldn’t have complex conversations, like talking about their likes, their dislikes, what they shared in common, Vanderwood still enjoyed talking with them. He got to know about them, and they got to know him, even if it was just a little bit. 

If he had to be honest with himself, he knew that deep down he had affection for them, despite always admonishing Saeyoung and telling him he couldn’t have a relationship with anyone. Even though he said those things, he found himself contradicting himself- falling in love with the same person he told Saeyoung not to fall in love with.

But it was so damn hard to not fall in love with them. Everything about them seemed so perfect. Even their laugh- Vanderwood bet if he could hear it, it would be music to his ears. They just seemed so content when they laughed, it always warmed his heart. He saw them as just someone Saeyoung was watching over, but the more he talked to them, the more charm he found within them. He tried to suppress his feelings for them as a secret agent, but it was inevitable. As soon as he acknowledged his feelings, it was far too late.

“Vanderwood! Thanks for watching over my baby~” Saeyoung came in, holding a bag of fast food in one hand, and Dr. Pepper in another. He plopped the drink down on the table, and handed Vanderwood the bag. As Vanderwood got out of the chair, Saeyoung sat down in it. 

By baby, he didn’t mean his car. He meant his significant other- the person on the other side of the camera. Saeyoung whipped out his phone, and started texting them. Vanderwood stood behind them, looking at the security camera, and how they reacted when they were texting Saeyoung. They blushed, they pouted, they even made hearts at the camera. As much as he wished that it was for him, he knew it was for Saeyoung. He only wished he could see it for himself too. 

But he couldn’t, and he had to learn how to accept that. He let out a heavy sigh, and looked into the fast food bag. He wanted to give up on love, give up on them, but every time he kept watch, he fell in love all over again.

He knew he couldn’t love them, for a series of reasons.

1\. As a secret agent, he wasn’t allowed to have a relationship with everyone.  
2\. They belonged to Saeyoung now.  
3\. He’s no homewrecker. 

He could be, but he chose not to be. As long as they’re happy and smiling, it’s enough for him. He looked at their smiling face one more time before messing up Saeyoung’s hair.

“Hey! What the hell was that for?”

“Just take good care of them, you hear?” Vanderwood said, motioning his head at the security camera. Saeyoung looked back, and then back at Vanderwood.

“Of course I will.”

Vanderwood gave him a smile, a rather sad smile, before turning around and leaving the room. He went into the kitchen, and took out the first thing he grabbed in the bag. He began eating it, thinking about them. He loved them, and he wanted to get to know more about them. But as soon as he wanted his feelings to be embraced, they were taken away. He couldn’t ask for anything more than for Saeyoung to take care of them. 

As long as you're happy with him, I'll be happy for you.


End file.
